


对不起，我爱你！-5

by Hsiangss



Category: TinCan-Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hsiangss/pseuds/Hsiangss





	对不起，我爱你！-5

被Tin硬拉着离开餐厅的Can，他不知道Tin为什么生气，只能任凭他带着自己走，只是Tin紧抓住自己的手腕，力道很大，弄得Can很痛，但他不敢说话。

Tin知道自己现在非常生气，而且是从来就没有这么发怒过，将怒气发在陌生人身上。

就算他看到Can跟秘书们开心聊天。

就算他看到Can跟Rex称兄道弟那样的打闹。

自己都没那么生气。

仅仅只是看到Can跟别的男人在洗手间里接吻，觉得自己的心脏像是被人狠狠揍了一拳，他受不了Can跟别的男人卿卿我我，受不了Can心里还有别人，Can只能是他一个人的。

那男人自称是Can的前男友，Can说分手了，但是Can居然还在护着对方，这是让自己更加暴怒的地方。

Tin发现了，他不希望Can心里有别人的存在。

可是，为什么…自己会对Can有这么深的占有欲？

到了停车场，Tin开了副驾驶座的门，把Can塞进去，绕过车头坐进驾驶座，扣上安全带，发动车子，油门一踩就离开停车场。

沿路上，Tin超了好几辆车，更闯了四、五个红灯，黑色宾利飞快在市区里行驶。

“先…先生，开…开慢一点…”Can死命抓住上方的手把，Tin开车的速度比那晚Kim在山上开的速度还要快很多，但这里是市区，有不少车。

Can就算双手发抖，他还是紧抓着手把，他害怕…害怕车祸再次在他眼前发生，那一晚Kim撞上Tin的画面，在他脑海里挥之不去，就算过了好几个月，有时候晚上睡觉作梦都还会梦到。

跟Tin说，希望他开慢一点，但Tin一点也没有减慢车速的想法，反而越开越快，原本要四十分钟的车程，被Tin缩减到，只花了十五分钟就回到Tin住宅的停车场。

利落停好车，Tin又抓着Can的手腕，进电梯上楼，才一进家门，Tin抓着Can的双手，将Can摁在墙上，直接吻上Can的唇，就像刚刚那个人对Can做那样，他想要将那个人在Can身上留下来的味道去除掉，只能留下自己的。

Tin用力吸吮Can的双唇直至发肿，舌尖强制性撬开Can的牙齿，探进他的嘴里，探索口中的每一个角落，最后舌尖相互交缠。

这个吻持续很久，Tin觉得跟Can接吻的感觉远比以往还要好，好到舍不得中断，还想要继续，要不是二个人已经亲到面红耳赤，快缺氧的状态，肯定还要再接续下去的。

享受到Can的甜美味道，心中的怒气稍稍消除一些，但身体上的感觉，因为接吻而唤醒，二人身体从胸膛直到下身，都是紧贴的。

Tin放开Can的双手，Can马上将手抵在Tin的胸上，试图隔开一点距离。

Can深呼吸好几次，平缓心里的紧张，害羞地低下头不敢看着Tin，这是他第一次这么激烈的被吻着，对象还不是男朋友，而是雇佣关系的Tin。

“那个人真的是你男朋友？”Tin开始质问在餐厅的事情。

“我们只交往一个月就分手了。”Can不想被发现的事情，因为Kim而泄露出来，他只好如实回答。

“才在一起一个月，就上床，还真开放啊。”Tin一想到那个人说的话，就十分吃味。

“没有！我不是！是Kim乱说的。”一听到Tin说的话，Can急着解释，不希望他误会自己是个很随便的人。双手还从Tin胸口移开，交叉挥着。

“所以你还没有跟他睡过？”Tin直盯着Can羞红的脸，立即明白他跟那个人并没有发展到亲密关系，不过还是想亲耳听见Can说出来。

“没有，我们还没有那个过…”要Can用上床、睡过的字眼，他真的说不出口，光是这样的回答，就够让他连耳朵都红到不行了。

“你还爱他？”Tin可没忘记他在踢Can前男友时，Can可是拼命阻止。

“没有了。”Can摇头回答。

“那为什么你要阻止我扁他。”

“还不是因为先生您的脚才刚好，医生交待过，不能够剧烈运动，所以才阻止您打人。”原来Tin还是误会了，以为自己对Kim还有感情。

原来…是替自己担心啊…

在餐厅的不愉快，完全消失了，取而代之的是喜悦的心，因为他的看护担心自己。

Tin望着Can红肿的双唇，刚刚的柔软触感还在，他低头轻啄一下。

“先生…你不能再这样子…亲我…”Can这次才想到，他们不能再这样亲亲了。

“他不是你男朋友都可以亲了，为什么我不行？”

“那是他强迫我的。”Can委屈说着。

“哦~所以我要继续强迫你，才可以亲你？”

“不是…”Can不知道该怎么说下去。

“Can，做我的人。”Tin伸手勾起Can的下巴，让他看着自己。

“蛤？”Can觉得他一定是听错了！

“你这回答，我就当你答应了。”语毕，Tin开始朝Can的脖子进攻，温柔的亲吻Can颈部，在喉结的地方还特别多停留一下，然后往下啃着锁骨。

双手开手不安份的在他身上游走，掀起Can扎在裤里的上衣，大手直接摸上他的肚子， Can的皮肤虽不像女人般柔嫩，但也足够让自己爱上这滑顺的触感，而且越摸越爱不释手。

游移的手逐渐往上，来到胸前，当轻触到乳头时，Can发出轻微的声音，Tin将嘴移开，双手将Can的T恤上衣脱下，随及低下头，将嘴凑到其中一个乳头，伸出舌头开始挑逗，另一边则用食指、大姆指搓揉、打圈。

空着的手解开Can牛仔裤扣子，拉下拉链，将裤子退开一半，隔着内裤抚摸小Can，受到刺激小Can迅速抬头。

Tin非常满意Can身体的敏感，直起身体再次吻上Can的唇，将Can不知该摆哪里的手拉起，放在自己衬衫的扣子上，Can闭起眼与Tin接吻，双手颤抖解着Tin衣服扣子，好不容易才将扣子全部解开。

Tin已迫不及待将衬衫还有里面的衣服快速脱掉，露出精实的上身，解开西装裤拉开，压上Can下身轻轻摩擦，拉起Can的手举起放在自己肩上环着。

随后托起Can的臀部，让他双腿环在自己的腰上，抱起朝主卧室走。

轻轻将Can放在床上，Can的情欲被唤起，全身泛着粉红色，Tin将他的美映入眼里，双手支撑在他正上方，用要将Can吃入腹的表情看着。

被Tin看到很害羞的Can别过头，才二秒又被Tin扳回来。

“Can看着我，我要你只看着我一个，专心成为我的人。”

“我…害怕，没有…这样子过…”Can说完，轻咬唇。

“跟男人，我也是第一次，但我会尽量小心，交给我好吗？”Tin轻抚他的脸庞。

“嗯。”Can微微点头。

得到Can的同意，Tin将Can还有自己剩下的裤子、内裤都脱掉，伸手到床头柜的小抽屉，拿出准备许久的安全套、润滑液，扭开润滑液盖子，挤出掌心四分之一的量，沾满手指，伸向后庭准备为Can做扩张。

Tin沾着润滑液的手指刚伸进第一指时，让Can全身紧绷，有些排斥Tin的手指。

“别紧张，放松。”Tin为了让他转移注意力，另一手覆上小Can轻轻爱抚，学着之前Can为他打飞机时所用的方法，让他兴奋。

在Can体内的手指有规律性进出，前端的爱抚持续着，Can嘴里开始发出零散的低吟声，激得Tin欲望不断攀升，觉得他已经适应，便开始增加手指的数量，每增加一指进入，Tin都觉得他快要忍不住，但是太急躁又怕伤了Can，只能够不断告诫自己，要忍住！

直到三指，他的忍耐已经到达极限，抽出手指，撕开安全套套上去，将Can双腿拉开到最大，抓着小Tin抵在Can后庭。

“Can，我要进去了，你忍着点。”Tin揉捏Can的臀肉，减轻他的紧张。

当Tin开始进入，Can觉得他快无法呼吸了，又硬又粗的性器正缓慢进到他狭小的后庭，那个地方从未被进入过，痛感传遍全身。

“不要，好痛！”Can被痛得哭了起来，伸手要推开Tin。

“好好好，我先不动，你别哭。”Tin暂停进入，安抚哭泣的他，弯下身吻着他的泪水。

过了一会，Can没刚才那么痛时，Tin才又开始挺进，边轻抚Can胸前乳头。

等全部进去后，Tin没有开始动，而是覆在Can身上，再度吻着他，爱抚他的身体，最后开始慢慢一下一下退出再进入，让Can可以减轻痛感，跟他一起享受这场属于他们的第一次爱爱。

这样的欢爱，是彼此的第一次，Tin的挺动极为轻柔，就怕自己太心急，让Can承受不住，并且仔细看着Can脸部变化，时而轻皱眉头，时而咬唇轻吟，看得Tin更加心动。

“宝贝，舒服吗？”Tin说完这句时，稍稍加重律动的力量。

“啊~~我…不知道~~”Can只知道自己快要疯了，整个身体不断在下沉，美妙的感觉持续高涨，但他害羞表达出来，只能够更加用力咬着下唇。

Can不知道他的表情，让Tin爱极了。

“舒服的话，别压抑，叫出来。”

Tin伸手拨开他的下唇，溜进一根手指，让Can张着嘴，勾人动心的呻吟声自然从Can嘴里渲泄出来，激得Tin律动的速度越来越快，整个房间充斥他们的喘息声及结合声。

“太快…先生…太快了…啊…啊…”Can不停摇着头。

听到Can这样叫自己，Tin有些不开心，停下动作，抽出小Tin坐到Can身旁。

“怎么了？”Can不解Tin为什么会突然这样。

“以后都叫我的名字，别一直喊先生。”

“Tin。”Can小小声喊着，距离上次二人亲密后，这是自己第二次叫他的名字。

“这才乖，我脚酸了，你坐上来吧。”Tin双手撑在身后，示意要Can骑上来。

Can看到刚刚进入自己体内的性器，挺立在眼前，虽不是第一次看到，他仍然羞红了脸。

听到Tin说脚酸，Can才想起来，他的脚不能过度使用，所以他没有拒绝Tin的要求，翻身跨在他面前，对准好慢慢往Tin的性器坐下去。

这个姿势完全将粗硬的性器整个送进Can的身体里。

“嗯…好深…”

“你试着动动。”Tin想看Can动。

Can开始上下抽动，没多久，不知是顶到什么地方，Can身体发颤，像触电般整个身体酥麻感流窜。

“啊~~~啊~~~”止不住的呻吟还有快感，让Can张着嘴仰着头。

Tin看到眼前的Can，诱人酮体仰头呻吟，这画面美极了，挠的Tin心痒痒，原本撑在身后的双手，改捧着Can的臀部，靠着弹簧床的的力量挺进刚刚引发Can娇喘的那个点，直朝那点用力磨擦。

Tin顶得Can身体发软，双手抓着Tin的双臂，呻吟声持续，受不住猛烈的撞击，小Can朝Tin的肚子射了白浊的液体。

Can高潮的瞬间，后庭猛力收缩，夹的Tin也跟高潮。

高潮过后，Tin亲遍Can全身，在他锁骨落下一个又一个红痕，然后抱起被他操到无力的Can进到浴室，帮他清洗身体，之前他没办法自己洗澡时，都是Can帮他洗，这次换他帮他。

沐浴乳搓揉出泡沫，抹好全身，Tin仔细为Can洗澡，但Tin的手一摸上他的身体，下腹又开始蠢蠢欲动，原来先前Can也是这样子，但他可没有Can那么好的自制力。

为Can冲水把泡泡冲干净后，把Can抱起来跨坐在自己的大腿上，又开始对着Can胸前两粒玩弄起来。

“Tin~~不要，Can好累…”Can无力的抗议，没有力气推开Tin在自己身上作乱的手。

“乖，我就再要这一次就好，等一下再让你休息。”

为了可以再来一次，Tin在Can耳边小小声说，大手往下爱抚小Can，口、手并用全力挑逗Can，在浴室展开新一轮的欢爱。


End file.
